I cry when Angels deseve to die
by BlackRosenThorne
Summary: sasuke’s POV I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. ‘Why me?’ I thought…’Why did I deserve such love?’ Character death sasunaru
1. I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto characters!! I wish I did!

Summary: (sasuke's POV) I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. 'Why me?' I thought…'Why did I deserve such love?' (Character death) sasunaru

Warning: SASUNARU!! If u flame I eat u!! . meow

I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. 'Why me?' I thought…'Why did I deserve such love?' My love had brought such love and happiness to my dull life. He and I were different in many ways. He was a ball of pure energy and I was a loner and avenger. I lay there and watch his chest fall.

"Sas'ke" he said sleepily

"Hush my love and sleep." I said stroking his brilliant blonde hair away from his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Nothing…sleep…" I lied.

"Keep me save while I sleep?" he asked me

"Yes, Naruto, yes." He lay his head down once again and slept. I brushed the loose hairs from his face and too let sleep over take me.

I woke earlier than usual and just looked at the ceiling. I wondered what I had done to deserve him. I decided to shower and dress. Once that trivial task was done, Naruto had already risen and was probably making breakfast. I walked down the stairs in my black pinstriped suit with a black silk shirt and white silk tie to match.

"Good morning Naru-Koi." I said

"Good morning Sasu." He said giggling as he placed my food on the table. We always ate in silence. Once we finished we cleared the table and said goodbye.

"I love you Sasuke…I won't be home when you return from work. Lady Tsunade gave me a mission." He said kissing me goodbye.

"When will you be home?" I asked

"I'm not sure. According to Shikamaru it's a suicide mission, but I won't die" he said happily

"Okay just come home alive…" I said kissing him again. We went our separate ways.

I know I know short huh? Well I don't have the patience to sit and type the whole thing so you get in short little chapters…teehee….


	2. Cry When

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto characters!! I wish I did!

Summary: (sasuke's POV) I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. 'Why me?' I thought…'Why did I deserve such love?' (Character death) sasunaru

Warning: SASUNARU!! If u flame I eat u!! . meow

Two weeks I had cried myself to sleep. For two long weeks I ate nothing. For two weeks I slept alone. He had yet to return from, his mission. My angel, my love, my heart, gone without a sign of return. My movements had become zombie like. Wake, dress, work, sleep. Never eating. This went on for almost a year. **A/N Sakura made him eat.** Christmas Eve; I sat in front of the fire making wishes. 'Let him live. Bring him home. Save me.' Those three things were all I wanted for Christmas.

As if on queue the bell tolled for midnight.

"Its midnight." I said to no one in particular. My voice rang through the house. Suddenly my voice was replaced with new sounds. BANG SLAM THUD I whipped my head around to see a blood-caked, dirt ridden, cut covered Naruto.

"Naruto!!' I yelled scrambling to my feet. He caught me as I jumped into his awaiting arms.

"I told you I wouldn't die…" he said beaming

"I never doubted you." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh no don't cry love…I'm here." He said holding me closer.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." I said through the sobs

"Merry Christmas." We walked into the bedroom and lay down… "Sasuke your pillow it's stained…from what?" he asked concerned

"N-n-nothing" I lied to him

"Tears?"

"N-n-no…"

"Yeas…" he said snaking his arm around my waist "Why do you cry?" he asked his eyes pleading for answers.

"Almost a year you were gone, not a letter, not a word…what else was I supposed to do?" I said once again crying

"Nothing just pray for my return…but I'm here now…sleep love…" he said as he lifted me upon the bed.

"Okay…" Everything was back to normal. Or so I thought.

Okay that's chapter 2!! Please review…love you all


	3. Angels Deseve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto characters!! I wish I did!

Summary: (sasuke's POV) I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. 'Why me?' I thought…'Why did I deserve such love?' (Character death) sasunaru

Warning: SASUNARU!! If u flame I eat u!! . meow

**A/N…this is a time skip of 2 weeks**

"Naruto Wake up…" I said nudging him gently…not a sound… "N-N-N-Naruto! Naruto!" I began to shake him violently… 'What do I do? What do I do? Check for a pulse.' I checked for one and found it very faint…almost untraceable. I ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1

"Kohana EMS dispatch, what's your emergency?" came a kind voice

"My boyfriend he's almost dead! I need an ambulance ASAP!" I yelled

"Sir please stay calm. There will be one momentarily." She said. I hung up and held Naruto to my chest

"Hang on baby." I pleaded. I rocked back and forth clenching him closer. When the Ambulance arrived they placed him on a roll away. What would happen to my dear Naruto?

Okay that's chapter 3!! WOW this one was Uber short…sorry!! The next one will make up for it…I hope Please review…love you all


	4. To Die

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto characters!! I wish I did!

Summary: (sasuke's POV) I stared blankly at my love. Hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes, blue as the sun to match. 'Why me?' I thought…'Why did I deserve such love?' (Character death) sasunaru

Warning: SASUNARU!! If u flame I eat u!! . meow

When I arrived at the hospital I saw the paramedic that had put Naruto on the stretcher.

"Sir?" I asked timidly

"Huh? Oh yes sorry can I help you?"

"Uh yea…you were one of the paramedics who took my boyfriend, I was wondering how is he?"

"Well umm, we did all we could, but he had some internal bleeding and well I'm sorry he was pronounced when we arrived here."

"Oh my God…no…no…" I began to cry. The paramedic hugged me and I began to stop.

"Here we'll go and see him…" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." We walked to the floor that Naruto was on and as we entered the room I half expected Naruto to jump up and say 'Sasu-Koi! I love you!' but he didn't. He just lay there still and cold. I ran to him and laid my head down upon his cold chest and cried. "Naruto I loved you! Why did you have to leave me?" I cried out. I beat on his chest. The paramedic had to pull me off of him.

"Let me take you home…" he said trying to calm me.

"Okay…" I said as I bent down to kiss Naruto on the forehead one last time.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I walked up to him. There is nothing left but memories. I hesitantly held my hand out and let my fingertips caress his name. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey baby…how are you? I'm pretty good. I miss you so much. I wish terribly that you were here. Well I decided to adopt…I found a little boy who looks just like you minus the whisker marks. He has sun kissed blonde hair and sky blue eyes to match. His skins not as tan as yours was but its close. He's 4 years old. His name is Koi. Well I'll talk to you soon. I love you." I stood up and walked over to Koi. "Hey little man…that's you other daddy…he would have loved you just as much as I love you." I picked him up and walked home. Goodbye for now my angel until we meet in the heavens.

Okay that's chapter 4!! THE END!! Well should there be a sequel…you decide. There will be a poll on my profile. Please your votes are appreciated.


End file.
